


Zakupy

by Freedoooom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shopping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoooom/pseuds/Freedoooom





	Zakupy

\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu pójść na zakupy sam?

Tony próbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy dał się wciągnąć w ten idiotyczny pomysł. Chodzenie z Capem po sklepach było zdecydowanie poniżej pierwszej dziesiątki rzeczy, które chciał i musiał dzisiaj zrobić. Poza tym, serio - wizyty w miejscach publicznych z kimś takim, jak Tony Stark nie mogą skończyć się dobrze.

Ale, o dziwo, nic się nie działo. Nikt nie prosił o autografy, nie robił zdjęć – zupełnie, jakby byli zwykłymi ludźmi. Tony rozejrzał się niepewnie po parkingu, starając się upewnić, że nikt na nich nie patrzy.

\- Dobra, to jest trochę dziwne.

Steve niemal natychmiast zrozumiał, o co chodzi Starkowi. Z uśmiechem poprawił kołnierzyk kurtki, starając się ukryć swoje rozbawienie.

\- Czyżby odzywało się twoje ego? - spytał, ruszając w stronę wejścia do galerii.

Tony wyrównał z nim krok.

\- Czyli według ciebie to nie jest dziwne? Odpowiem – powiedział widząc, że Rogers zaczyna się zastanawiać. - To jest dziwne. To jest bardzo, bardzo dziwne. Idziesz sobie właśnie obok jednej z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych osób na całym świecie przez parking pełen ludzi, którzy codziennie czytają gazety i na pewno wiedzą, jak wyglądam. Zresztą wiedzą też, jak ty wyglądasz. Jesteś w końcu Kapitanem Ameryką. I co? I nic!

Gdy przeszli przez ruchome drzwi uderzył w nich ciepły podmuch rozgrzanego powietrza. Tony wzdrygnął się, ściągając natychmiast szal.

\- To chyba dobrze? Przynajmniej będziemy mogli zrobić świąteczne zakupy w spokoju – stwierdził Rogers, kierując się do pierwszego lepszego sklepu z męską odzieżą. - Jeśli oczywiście nikt nie usłyszał twojego wywodu, co jest mało prawdopodobne.

\- Ja nie chodzę na zakupy! To projektanci przychodzą do mnie. I... serio, nikt?

Steve westchnął, spoglądając na półkę ze spodniami. Tony, widząc, że jest ignorowany jęknął cicho, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Podszedł do wystawy niezwykle drogich garniturów, starając się uspokoić myśli. Przecież to niemożliwe...

\- Przepraszam! - krzyknął jakiś mężczyzna, podchodząc do niego szybkim krokiem.

Tony uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, posyłając Capowi pewne siebie spojrzenie.

\- Przepraszam – wysapał nieznajomy. - Pan z obsługi? Szukam takiego samego paska jak ten, tylko w trochę większym rozmiarze.

\- Oh, come on!


End file.
